


Once a pup always a pup

by Keeblo



Series: Basically the best couple in all of the land [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cat!Dave - Freeform, Dog!John, M/M, Stupidity Ensues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeblo/pseuds/Keeblo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some cute stuff I wanted to write to occupy myself nwn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once a pup always a pup

“Ow!” John glares at you from where you’ve snuck up behind him and bitten one of his folded over ears. You laugh as he yips at you, rubbing his ear in an offended manner.

“Aw, don’t be such a pup, I was just playing.” You give him a noogie, your own ears flicking in your obvious enjoyment.

“Well you dumb playing hurts. Calling me a pup,” he huffs, “when you act like a newborn kitten!” You roll your eyes and push him over before easily using him as a perch, arms tucking under your chest. “Dave!”

“What? I thought I was a newborn kitten.” You hear John growl before he attempts to pounce on you. You laugh as you scamper away, playfully trying to scratch at him. Before long you end up wrestling- biting and swatting at each other in an attempt to get the upper hand and display dominance. Finally, you pin John to the ground and smirk down at him in triumph.

John’s face is flushed from the fighting but he easily gives in, ears pinned back and head tilted up as he looks off to the side. You bask in your victory by curling on him leisurely, inspecting a few of the scratches you had obtained.

“Da-ve, get off you’re heavy!” You ignore John to scratch your ears.

“Nah. You’re pretty comfortable for a pup.” He grumbles before seemingly giving up. You nod your head at his submission until he’s shoving you off of him. You give an undignified hiss and he immediately flops onto you, ears perked and snuffling happily on you.

“Woah, gross, get off of me.” You try not to show your disdain for the position swap as he flops over you a few more times before settling on curling over your middle, his head tucked on the side of yours. Suppressing a hiss or swat of claws, you try to wriggle free.

“John-oh my god you are not.” John throws an arm and a leg over you before licking from the base of your nape up and into your hair.

With a final yawn and stretch, his breathing evens out behind you as he falls asleep. And you wouldn’t ever admit it but it was comfortable and he was warm. Subconsciously you begin to purr as you decide a short catnap shouldn’t hurt.

 

* * *

 

“I swear to god John, you have three seconds to get off of me.” John grins down at you with his largely prominent teeth.

“Nope. I refuse. As dog nature calls I must hold you down until you rightly submit!” Your lips pull back to show your teeth - of course not in any actual show of anger, more so annoyance.

“I don’t care about your dumb dog nature. You’re huge and heavy and I want you off.” As you two had grown John had taken the roll of his canine ancestors: he became huge and even more obnoxious than he was as a pup. While Dave had become lean and sneaky, not caring for much of anything.

“Just give up Dave and we can be done sooner.” You narrow your eyes before swatting at him. It’s enough for him to flinch so you can knock him back, wriggling free and standing so you can sprint away. It’s the one time you’re glad that you decided to take the wrestling outside because it gives you plenty of room to run and even more trees to hide in until John stops trying to sit on you to death. Unfortunately, you miscalculated how much you’d surprised John and he tackles you to the ground out in the middle of the yard. You hiss as you try to scratch away but he holds you firm. After a good few minutes of getting no where you give up and lie slack beneath your dog friend. But John doesn’t move.

“Dude get off, I submit or whatever.” John doesn’t say anything, but slides off of you and onto his back in the grass. You think you’re free until he pulls you onto his chest. You’re about to protest when he does one of his dog snuffles and his mouth opens in the tell tale sign of a good nap.

With a sigh you roll your eyes and make yourself comfortable; trying to mold him with your hands and curling on him. With a yawn, you close your eyes and doze.

Then John rolls onto his side, trapping you between his arms and you groan. But the sun is shining warmly and the air is sweet, John’s weight almost pleasant on you, so you decide not to complain too much as you close your eyes to nap again.

He licks you. He licks your entire face and grins goofily at you. You swear you’ve never seen him get up and run that fast in your entire life.

**Author's Note:**

> Support my writing by commissioning me, sending requests, and/or following my blogs keeblochan.tumblr.com and hellagaydave


End file.
